Blind Ambition
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Carrie has an accident that impairs her sight...
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold, snowy day outside. I am sitting on the wagon with my Ma and sisters Carrie and Grace. We are heading towards town. Carrie asked where we were going and I said we are going to the Mercantile to get some cotton to make me a new Sunday dress. I had outgrown mine and needed a new one.

"Ma!" Carrie calls out from in the wagon.

"Yes, Carrie." Ma's patient voice replies to her. She's driving the wagon so she can't look back at Carrie. It is really icy on the roads and Ma is trying to keep the horses on the road. "What is it Carrie?" Ma asks again.

"I'm cold, I think Grace is too." Carrie states. I turn around and see Grace shivering next to Carrie.

"Carrie!" Ma hollers. "Didn't I tell you that you should put on a coat?"

"Yes ma'am." She replies looking down at her feet.

"And you didn't, did you?" She asks.

"No." Carrie responds quietly.

"Ma!" Grace squeals.

"Yes Grace." Ma says.

"Bathroom." Grace replies.

"Grace, why didn't you go before we left?" Ma asks. Grace doesn't answer her.

"Ma, I can take Grace to the outhouse when we get to the Oleson's." I reply.

"Thanks Laura." Ma says. Ma stops the horses right in front of the Mercantile.

"Come on Grace." I say turning around and picking Grace up out of the wagon. I put her on the seat where I was sitting just a moment ago. "Come here Grace." I say holding my hands out and she walks over to me. "Are you coming with Grace and me, or are you staying in the wagon?" I ask looking towards her. Carrie stands up.

"I'm going to go with Ma into the Oleson's." She replies. She walks over to the end of the wagon and slips and falls.

"Carrie!" I scream. I put Grace down and run over to Carrie. I rush over and see that she slipped on a patch of ice that was on the wagon, and hit her head on the ground. Grace runs over to me and is crying. "Grace, stay with Carrie. Don't leave her side." I say sternly and then I run into the Mercantile.

"Ma!" I exclaim. She turns really quickly and looks at me.

"What is it Laura?" Ma asks. Mr. Oleson is behind the counter and has a worried look on his face.

"It's Carrie… She fell off the wagon." I say trying not to cry. Ma and Mr. Oleson both run outside to Carrie's side. Ma falls next to Carrie and rubs her face. "Laura, go get Doc Baker."

"But Ma, what about-" I start to ask.

"I said, go get Doc Baker!" Ma hollers. With that I grab Grace's hand and we run off to Doc Baker's office.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like it was taking forever. Pa was pacing up and down in the office. Ma was leaning up against the wall crying. Mary was in Adam's arms scared for our little sister. I stood in my place holding Grace. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Doc Baker walks out and looks at all of us.

"She's had a concussion. She hasn't woken up yet." Doctor Baker says. Ma walks over to him.

"Can we see her?" She asks. Doctor Baker nods and Ma rushes past him and sits in a chair next to Carrie. "I'm here Carrie." Ma starts crying.

"Do you know what happened to her? How she fell?" Pa asks Doctor Baker.

"No, Caroline didn't tell me." Doc Baker replies.

"It was Laura who was with Carrie, not me." Ma states from the other room. Doctor Baker and Pa both look at me.

"Half-pint, what happened?' Pa asks me. I start crying.

"Oh Pa. I never should have let her get off the wagon by herself. I should have been there to help her." I cry out. Pa holds me in his arms.

"Laura, if this was going to happen you couldn't have stopped it, but you can help us by telling us what happened." Pa says gently.

"She… She fell off the wagon. She was trying to get down to go into the Mercantile. I was taking Grace to the outhouse when Carrie slipped and fell. I ran inside to get Ma." I respond,

"Laura…" Mary's voice cracks. I could tell she was crying without even looking at her. I turn around and see her standing there griping Adam's chest. I walk over to her and hug her. She latches onto my shoulders and cries.

"Come on Mary, we have to be strong for Carrie when she wakes up." I tell her.

"But what if she never wakes up?" Mary asks.

"Mary, we can't act like that." I say.

"Charles! She's waking up!" Ma exclaims from behind the curtain. Doc Baker, Pa, Mary and I rush in with Ma and Carrie. Ma looks up at us. "She's been stirring a little bit." Ma rubs Carrie's forehead with her hand.

"Ma?" Carrie asks weakly.

"I'm right here Carrie." Ma replies. "I'm not leaving your side."

"Where's Pa?" Carrie asks.

"I'm right here darlin." Pa responds walking past me and walks over to her.

"Do you remember what happened Carrie?" Doc Baker asks. Carrie tries to get up. Ma and Pa stop her.

"No, don't try to move just yet." Pa says.

"Ye… yes." Carrie states. "I was getting out of the wagon to go into the mercantile with Ma when I fell off the wagon and hit my head."

"Are there any problems? Does your head hurt? Anything that could be a problem?" Doc Baker asks standing in front of the bed. He rubs Carrie's foot.

"Ma! Ma!" Carrie screams.

"What Carrie? What's wrong?" Ma asks.

"Somebody is tickling my feet!" Carrie exclaims.

"Carrie, it's me. I was just rubbing your foot to make sure you still had the feeling in it. Is your vision foggy? Can't you see me standing here?" He asks.

"I can't see anything. All I see is black." Carrie replies. Ma looks at Doc Baker with tears in her eyes.

"Doctor Baker, what's wrong with Carrie?" Ma questions.

"Charles, put up a few fingers in front of Carrie's face." Doc says to Pa, ignoring Ma's question momentarily. Pa puts four fingers up in front of Carrie. Pa takes Carrie's hand in his other hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up Carrie?" Pa asks. Carrie starts crying.

"I… I don't know Pa." Carrie says.

"Come on Carrie. Look at my hand, how many fingers am I holding up?" Pa asks again.

"I can't see it Pa! I don't know!" Carrie screams.

"Doc Baker! What is wrong with her?" Ma questions worriedly. Mary starts crying. I hold onto her. Doc Baker sighs and looks at Ma.

"Charles, Caroline. I hate to tell you this, but Carrie's accident has caused her to go blind."


	3. Chapter 3

It is completely silent in Doc Baker's office. Mary and Adam are standing in the corner. Mary is holding onto Adam's waist. Mary has tears falling down her face. I want to walk over to her, but Grace looks so confused sucking on her thumb so I hold onto her tightly and smile at her. She closes her eyes and I look at Ma. Ma is staring at Carrie and rubbing her hand on Carrie's forehead and her cheek.

"Ma, I'm scared." Carrie states.

"I know Carrie. I am too." Ma replies. She's holding back tears. Pa reaches his other hand across Carrie and holds Ma's hand.

"It'll be okay Caroline." Pa says. Ma looks at him. There are tears on the tops of her cheeks.

"I want to go home Ma." Carrie states. Ma looks at Doc Baker.

"Carrie, I don't see any reason why you couldn't go home today with your parents. You won't be alone." Doc Baker replies.

"Doctor Baker, I don't know if we should take her home." Ma says.

"Caroline, Charles; can I talk to you?" Doc Baker asks. Ma looks at me.

"Laura, will you come over and watch Carrie?" Ma asks. I nod at her.

"I don't need Laura to watch me Ma. I'll be okay." Carrie responds.

"Okay, if you're sure." Ma says. She lets go of Carrie's hand and follows Doc Baker. Pa kisses Carrie's forehead and walks up behind Ma. Doc Baker walks over to Adam.

"Adam, I think it would be a good idea if you came with us." Doc Baker says in his soft patient voice. Mary lets go of Adam. Ma takes ahold of Adam's arm.

"I'm just helping you to come over with us Adam." Ma states.

"Oh you're fine Caroline. I've learned your soft footsteps like Mary's, and your voice helps too." Adam replies with a smile. Doc Baker, Adam, Ma, and Pa walk over to Doc Baker's desk. I can hear Doc Baker talking but I can't tell what he is saying. I look over at Mary and see that she's put her hands on the back of the chair in the corner of the room.

"Mary?" I ask. Mary turns to face my direction.

"Yes Laura?" Mary says.

"Can Grace and I come over and be with you?" I question.

"Oh sure! I think it would actually be a good thing." Mary states. I walk across the floor with Grace still asleep in my arms. Mary wraps her arm around my shoulder when I walk over to her. Grace stirs in my arms and sits up. A huge grin appears on Mary's face.

"What does Grace look like now, Laura?" Mary asks me.

"She's got shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes like you. Ma says she's got Grandma's smile." I reply. I take a deep breath. Mary turns as to face me.

"What?" Mary asks me.

"I'm just thinking about Carrie…" I say but then pause. "I mean, what if-" I start to say.

"what if she never gets her sight back?" Mary finishes. I nod. I am leaning up against Mary's shoulder so she can feel my head move. She has me stand up straight and then puts her hand on my face. "Laura, you were the one who convinced me; Carrie is going to be okay. She's our sister and we love her." She states.

"Thanks Mary." Carrie says weakly from the bed. Mary and I both look in her direction.

"You're very welcome Carrie." Mary replies with a smile. Just then Ma, Pa, Doc Baker, and Adam walk back over towards us.

"Mary, your parents and Doc Baker have brought something up to me that I think is a very good idea, but I told them that it was up to both of us to decide." Adam says.

"Well what is it Adam?" Mary asks.

"They thought that while Carrie has impaired vision, no matter how long that may be that she should come be with us at the blind school." Adam states.

"Oh Adam, I think that we could help Carrie out, I really do; but the blind school is in Sleepyeye. I don't know how Ma would feel if Carrie was that far away from her, Pa too. We all need to be there for Carrie." Mary pleads.

"Well if you don't want her to go Mary, we aren't trying to force her on you. We just thought it would be a good idea. We're not saying that this would be a permanent situation, but even if it's just for a few months Carrie will need to learn how to live as a blind young woman since she is for the time being." Doc Baker says.

"Ma?" Mary calls out. Ma walks over towards her.

"Yes Mary?" She replies.

"How do you feel about the idea of Carrie coming to the blind school?"

"Sleepyeye isn't so far away. We'll come see her just as often as we come see you and Adam. I'm not worried to leave Carrie with you and Adam, after all you are her sister and you will be a good teacher for her." Ma says. She pauses for a moment. "Both of you will."

"Well, if Ma has faith in us Adam that she'll be okay with us, than I don't want to doubt that faith. We can put her in Susan's room. Susan gets so lonely and I think that she and Carrie would make good friends." Mary says with a smile.

"Mary?" Carrie asks.

"Yes Carrie." Mary replies.

"I'm scared to go to the blind school. I don't know my way around when I can't see it." Carrie states. Mary feels her way to the bed, and sits in the chair that Pa was sitting in just about 10 minutes before. She takes Carrie's hand in hers and gives it a squeeze.

"Don't be scared Carrie, the blind school isn't that hard to find your way around. I'll help you, and Adam, the other children. Hester Sue; you remember Hester Sue don't you?" Mary asks.

"Yes." Carrie says.

"She'll take special care of you. When I first became a teacher with Adam at the blind school she helped me out a lot and I know that she'll be good to you. She's great with all our students." Mary replies smiling thinking about her good friend back in Sleepyeye.

"Is that who is with the children now?" Ma asks crossing her arms.

"Yes, she assured Adam before we left that she would take care of them until we could return." Mary says. "Oh Laura, thank Almonzo for bringing us back from Sleepyeye the next time you see him."

"I will. I'm not sure when I'll see him again though." I reply.

"I think that is a good thing sometimes Half-Pint." Pa says from across the room.

"Yes sir." I say.

"So, have you decided if Carrie is going to the blind school?" Ma asks.

"Adam." Mary says. I walk away so Adam can walk over to Mary. He wraps his arm around her waist.

"Well I don't see why not. I think it's a great idea." Adam replies.

"Thanks Adam." Mary states laying her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Then it's set, we will pack up Carrie's things and take them with us to Sleepyeye in a few days." Pa says.

"Adam, do you think that Hester Sue can handle the blind school for a few more days?" Ma asks.

"Yes, she can handle the children. She's very good at making sure they do what they are told since she can actually see them." Adam replies with a smile.

"Why Ma?" Mary asks.

"I was thinking that maybe your Pa and I could take you back to the blind school when we take Carrie. I thought that we could get a hold of Hester Sue and tell her about the plans." Ma states.

"Okay. That way she can prepare the other children, and get the bed in Susan's room ready for Carrie." Mary says understanding Ma.

"Good." Ma says. Carrie sits up in the bed. Ma and Pa both rush over to the bed. "Carrie, don't try to get up."

"I just wanted to sit up and ask a question. Can I say something?" Carrie asks.

"Of course." Ma replies.

"Ma, will you be okay if I go to the blind school instead of staying in Walnut Grove? Will I get behind on my school work?" Carrie asks.

"No, I'll make sure that you don't get behind in your work." I reply.

"Thanks Laura." Carrie says to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I wrote a chapter but I've been REALLY, REALLY SUPER busy with schoolwork and not been able to write; but since yesterday (9/23) was my birthday I decided the best thing I could do for that was to give my readers and update on some of their favorite stories…. So here you go. It's not the end of the story, but I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

After Doc Baker told us that Carrie was able to travel we all went to Sleepyeye to take Adam, Mary, and Carrie to the blind school. Ma and Pa wanted me to stay home with Grace, but I told Ma that I wasn't sure when we could bring Carrie home and I wanted to see them off. When we got to the blind school Pa helps Adam out of the wagon while Ma helped Mary. After they got them out of the wagon, I put Grace down and helped Carrie out of the back of the wagon.

"Laura, I'm going to miss you." Carrie says.

"I'm going to miss you too Carrie, but remember it isn't permanent. You'll be back as soon as you get better. Just like when Mary was going to come home, but she and Adam got married instead." I say.

"I remember." Carrie states. Carrie and I get off the wagon and walk towards the blind school.

"Laura! Carrie!" Hester Sue exclaims as she runs over to us. "I just saw Adam and Mary. They told me that you'd be staying here with us for a little while."

"Yes, I'll be here, only until I get better." Carrie says.

"That's fine. We'll be glad to have you here for as long as your Ma and Pa are going to let you be here." Hester Sue replies. She looks at me. "Laura, your Ma and Pa are waiting for you inside. They want to talk to you."

"Okay." I say nervously. I walk past Carrie and Hester Sue and walk into the blind school. As I walk in, I accidently walk into somebody.

"Oh excuse me. I'm so sorry." I say. I look at the tall, blonde girl and realize it is Susan. "Susan, how are you? It's Laura, Mrs. Kendall's sister." A smile comes across her face.

"Hi Laura! Is it true that your sister Carrie is going to be rooming with me?" Susan asks.

"Yep." I reply.

"I didn't think that you had a blind sister besides Mrs. Kendall." Susan says.

"Usually I don't. Carrie had an accident and now she's been blinded temporarily." I tell her.

"You mean that she'll get her sight back?" Susan asks.

"We are all hoping she will. There's nothing saying she will definitely." I reply.

"I'm truly sorry Laura; I know how hard it must be for you to not know about Carrie. I will do everything I can while she rooms with me." Susan says.

"Thanks Susan. My Ma and Pa are looking for me. Do you know where they are?" I ask her.

"Yes, just come with me." Susan replies. I follow her down the hallway and we walk into the kitchen where Ma, Pa, Adam, and Mary are sitting. Ma and Pa look at me. Mary stands up using the table to help her up.

"Mrs. Kendall?" Susan calls out.

"Yes Susan." Mary responds.

"It's just me and Laura." Susan states.

"Okay, well I heard your footsteps, and I wasn't sure at first." Mary replies.

"I should have said something Mary, I'm sorry." I say. Mary sits back down.

"It's okay Laura." She responds.

"Hester Sue said you wanted to see me Ma?" I ask looking at Ma. She takes up and takes my hand.

"Laura, your Pa and I were thinking that maybe you should stay here and help with Carrie. Maybe learn a few things from Hester Sue." Ma replies. Adam and Mary both look stunned.

"Ma…" Mary starts to say.

"Caroline, that's not necessary. Mary and I have helped new students adjust to our school before. Plus, the transition will be a little bit easier and Carrie will be more adapted because she is Mary's little sister." Adam states.

"But, she will not be favored in class." Mary replies.

"Well, we wouldn't expect that." Pa says. Hester Sue and Carrie walk in.

"It's getting awfully late. Adam, do you want me to take Carrie here up to her room?" Hester Sue asks.

"I can take her." Susan says from behind Hester Sue.

"Okay Susan, if you want to that's fine." Hester Sue replies. She turns around. Susan walks over to her.

"Come on Carrie. I'll take you upstairs." Susan says as she takes Carrie's hand and they walk up the stairs. Pa stands up and looks at Ma.

"Caroline, we should be getting home. It's a long way home, and Laura does have school in the morning." Pa says.

"Oh, Eliza Jane won't mind if I miss a day of school." I respond.

"Miss Wilder will care, and so will I. I won't have you and Albert missing school. We are going to go home so that you can go to school." Ma replies.

"Yes ma'am." I look down at the floor. Ma walks over to Mary and leans down to hug her.

"Bye Mary, we will be back to check on Carrie later in the week to make sure that she's okay." Ma states.

"Okay, Ma." Mary responds. Pa walks over and hugs her.

"Bye Mary, bye Adam." I say.

"Bye Laura." Mary responds. With Ma carrying Grace, we all walk out of the blind school and to the wagon to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since Carrie went to the blind school. Ma's been uneasy ever since. I've been trying to tell her that Mary will take care of her. Ma says she knows, but that she is still nervous. She says that since we don't know if Carrie is going to get her sight back that we are terrified that she might not get it back and always have to live at the blind school.

"Laura!" I hear and look around the road. Mrs. Foster comes running towards me. I stop and she rushes over. "Laura! It's a letter from Sleepyeye!" Mrs. Foster exclaims.

"You mean Mary?" I ask excitedly. Mrs. Foster nods.

"I think it's from Mary and Carrie. Will you give it to your Ma when you get home?" She asks me.

"Of course! She'll want to read it right away." I reply as I run all the way home. "Ma! Ma!" I holler as I get closer to the house. Ma walks out the door and run practically right into her arms.

"What is it Laura?" Ma asks patiently.

"It's a letter from Mary! Mrs. Foster gave it to me on my way home from school." I say.

"Oh Laura!" Ma exclaims. I hand her the letter.

"Well are you going to open it?" I ask. Ma laughs and looks at me.

"Yes I'm going to open it, but we have to go inside first." Ma replies. She opens the door and we go inside. Ma sits in her chair and I stand next to her. She opens the letter, and starts reading.

_"Dear Ma, Pa, Laura and Grace. I miss you all very much, but Mary, Adam, Hester Sue and all the other children are helping me out a lot. I hope you can come see me soon. Mary and Adam say that I'm doing really well and I want you to be able to see that. I am not used to writing with a ruler, but Mary says that I will get used to that. I'm writing this right before I go to bed, so I should be going. I must admit to you all that I afraid. I am wondering if I'll be like Mary and never get my sight back."_ Ma starts crying as she reads. _"Mary has a letter for you that she is enclosing with this. It's both a personal letter and a letter about me; I think. Kiss Grace for me and tell her I love her. Good night." _Ma looks up at me with tears falling down her face.

"She'll be alright Ma; she's got Mary. Mary will be good to her. Why don't you read Mary's letter?" I ask nudging her to pick up the other piece of paper. She picks it up.

_ "Dear Ma and Pa. How are you? Adam, the children and I are all doing really well. Carrie has been doing exceptionally well since she's been here with us. If there is something that she doesn't understand and Adam and I can't help her, Susan has been stepping in and helping. She's very sweet and I can tell that she really likes Carrie. Everybody really likes Carrie, but I'm not surprised because she's so much like you Ma." _ Ma looks up at me and smiles. _"Carrie has been asking me about when you guys can come visit, I told her that Walnut Grove is a long way away from Sleepyeye and that you will come see her soon. We're not trying to pressure you into coming though. As far as her schooling, Carrie has caught on to using both her braille writer and writing with a ruler. Usually it's difficult at first, especially when a person first loses their sight. I ought to know, I resented it when I lost my sight; but Carrie is catching on to everything very well. She's a speedy learner, just like she's always been. Adam and I send our love. I promise that I will write a longer letter next time I send one. Hug and kiss Laura and Grace for me. Bye." _ Ma puts the letter on her lap.

"I'm very glad that Carrie is doing so well with her school work. Have you been keeping up that way you can tell her about her work for Miss Wilder when we go see her?" Ma asks. I look down at the ground. "Laura." Ma says in a scolding tone.

"I didn't get her school work because Miss Wilder wants to take it to her herself. She plans on going to Sleepyeye with us." I respond.

"Oh Laura!" Ma exclaims. Pa walks in the door behind me.

"What's going on Caroline, Half Pint?' Pa asks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whereas the first five chapters were narrated by Laura, as the show was this chapter is going to be through the eyes of Carrie.**

I am sitting at the table in Susan's and my room. Susan us helping Adam with some of the younger children and I'm trying work on learning braille. I hear my door open and I jump up. I hear the soft chuckle of my sister Mary.

"Mary?" I call out.

"Yes Carrie." Mary replies.

"Why did you chuckle?" I ask. I can hear Mary's footsteps on the floor as she walks over to the table. She pulls out a chair and sits down. I sit back down in my seat.

"Carrie, I chuckled because I heard you jump up when I walked into the room. I am sorry because I should have identified myself when I came in the room. The other children expect it to be me, Adam or Hester Sue; I forgot that you haven't been with us that long." Mary responds. She touches my arm with her hand. "What are you working on?"

"I've just been trying to learn this braille. I know that Laura said she would bring me my homework from Walnut Grove but I still feel that I should do my homework for you and Adam's school." I say.

"Well Carrie, this isn't just homework for school, this will help you the rest of your life." Mary states standing up and putting her hand on my back. She leans over my shoulder and puts her hand on my braille book.

"Mary?" I ask.

"Yes Carrie." Mary responds.

"You don't think I'm ever going to get my sight back do you?" I question. Mary leans back up. This makes me worried.

"Carrie, I am not saying that there isn't a chance that your sight could come back; but I am saying that we should be precautious just in case you don't get it back. You want to be prepared for the world as a blind person if your sight doesn't come back." Mary responds.

"What are you going to say to Ma and Pa if you don't believe that my sight is going to come back?" I question her.

"Adam and I aren't going to tell Ma that we don't think you might get your sight back. We wouldn't tell them when Doc Baker is giving them the hope that you might get it back." Mary replies.

"So, you would just tell me that I won't get my sight back?" I ask with a cry in my voice. Mary leans down and hugs me.

"I never said I didn't believe you would get your sight back. I'm just saying that since I lost my sight I am aware that people become blind and some never regain their sight." Mary replies.

"Oh, well I believe that God is going to give me my sight back. That's what Reverend Alden said." I respond. Mary gets up and walks over to the door.

"Then that's what we are going to believe. I need to go now. I have a class that's waiting. I will be back to see you later." Mary opens the door and closes it behind her.

I'm going to be blind permanently? I can't stay here for the rest of my life. What about Ma, Pa, Laura and Grace? Ma worries about Mary enough and she's old enough to be married. I don't want Ma to worry.

"I don't want my Ma to worry!" I shout slamming my hand down on the table crying and screaming. I pick up my braille book and throw it. It hits something and makes a loud bang. I think it hit the bed. The door flings open and somebody rushes over and pulls me up out of my chair and into their arms. The skin is soft and cool. I think it is Hester Sue. I know Adam and Mary's feeling. It's different than hers.

"Carrie! Carrie! What's wrong?" Hester Sue exclaims.

"I… I don't want my Ma to worry that I'm going to be blind like Mary." I cry out.

"What are you talking about blind like Mary?" Hester Sue asks.

"Mary doesn't think I'll get my sight back. She says that I can live at the blind school and be like her and Adam. Ma worries about Mary all the time because she is so far away. I don't want that happening to me. I love Ma; I don't want her to worry." I exclaim.

"Carrie, you are going to be fine. You are going to get your sight back. Doctor Baker said this was temporary. You will be home to Walnut Grove very soon." Hester Sue hugs me tightly to her chest. "I'm going to go see if I can get your Ma on the switchboard." Hester Sue says.

"Can I talk to her?" I ask. Hester Sue rubs my cheek.

"Of course darlin. I just think she should have a talk with Mary before she talks to you. I think your Ma needs some things sorted out before she talks to you." Hester Sue replies.

"Yes ma'am." I respond. A person walks over and takes my hand as Hester Sue lets go. When I squeeze the hand I realize it belongs to Susan. She squeezes it back lightly.

"My ma passed away before I came here. I don't really remember her. What's your Ma like?" Susan asks.

"Oh, she's got long hair, she's tall. She's got the most beautiful smile, but I'm afraid that I'll never see that smile again." I respond. Susan rubs my back.

"Carrie, Mr. and Mrs. Kendall told us before you came to us that you would not be here permanently. It's a temporary situation. You'll see your Ma's smile again. I don't have the thought that I may ever get my sight back. Even though I live in a world of darkness, I can always see my Ma's beautiful red hair in my mind. I can't remember much else, but I remember that. I often think of her when I fall asleep at night." Susan replies.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, now come on. Lunch is in about ten minutes. Mr. Kendall said that you have finally been here long enough that you can sit with the rest of us." Susan says. She helps me walk out of the room and down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter takes place about 10 days after the last one did.**

I spoke with Ma on the switchboard a few days ago. She told me that she was sure I would receive my sight again and that Mary was just trying to do her best as my older sister to prepare me for the worst case possible. I understand, but even Laura is optimistic; I don't understand why Mary has such a problem with being negative all the time. I asked Laura about this once and she told me that she thought it was because Mary went blind at 15 and felt that her entire future went down the tubes. She couldn't be the school teacher they all thought she was going to be. Mary was engaged to be married, but had to go away to the blind school and couldn't marry him. She felt that her entire life was falling apart at the seams and Laura said that's why Mary always criticizes life the way she does. Well, it is the middle of the night, and my eyes start burning. I mean they really burn. So I feel my way out of the bed and walk towards the door. I smash my foot into the edge of the bed. I grab a pillow of the edge of the bed and scream into it so it doesn't wake Susan. Yet, the muffled yell still awakens her.

"Carrie?" Susan asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"What are you doing up? It's not time to get up."

"I am just going to the outhouse. My eyes really burn." I reply.

"Do you want me to take you to the outhouse?" Susan responds. I nod even though she can't see me.

"I think I'm okay Susan, I can go to the outhouse by myself. Mary and Adam showed me how to get to the outhouse from our room when I got here a long time ago. Thank you though." I respond.

"What's it like to be Mrs. Kendall's sister?" Susan asks.

"What?" I question.

"What is it like to be the teacher's sister? Does she give you special treatment because you are related?" She asks.

"I love my sister, but I do not receive special treatment. I would never ask for it." I reply firmly.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that. I just didn't know if you had special treatment or not."

"It's okay Susan. I was just saying that my sister treats me fairly. I have three sisters, and a brother. We all get treated the same by Ma, Pa, and each other. I am no more or less special than Mary, Laura, Albert or Grace."

"Yes you do. In one way whether you know it or not." Susan responds. I lean on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Isn't your Ma's name Caroline?" Susan questions. I do not understand where this question is headed but I answer anyway.

"Yes, my Ma's name is Caroline." I respond.

"What's your full name Carrie?" She asks me.

"Carrie Celestia Ingalls." I reply.

"No, your FULL name." Susan insists. I think for a minute before I realize what she's saying.

"My name is Caroline Celestia Ingalls." I state proudly.

"See? You are named after your Ma. So you do have a closer connection to your Ma than your other siblings." She states.

"Not necessarily. Laura is named after Pa's ma; Laura Ingalls." I say.

"Still, your ma and your pa's ma are two different people." Susan explains to me. I nod at her.

"That's very true. Well Pa had a son named after him. They had a boy named Charles; but he died. He was born when I was really little. Grace wasn't born yet when he was." I respond.

"See? So that boy would have higher authority than your brother now does." Susan replies.

"I don't understand you Susan. I am going to the outhouse to wipe out my eyes." I say.

"You should go to the kitchen instead. There is the bowl of water from when we all washed our hands before bed." Susan replies.

"Does Hester Sue leave that out?" I ask.

"Yes. That's the same water we will use tomorrow morning." Susan replies.

"Okay." I say. I feel my way down the hall and walk to the stairs. Slowly I walk down them and feel my way on the handle. When I get to the kitchen, I walk over to the table and feel the bowl. A smile spreads across my face. I dip my hands in the bowl. The water is lukewarm. I splash water in my eyes and cry to make them stop burning. After about five minutes my eyes aren't burning anymore. I take the towel off the table and dry my eyes. I lean up and…

**To Be Continued… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I haven't written in a really long time and I apologize for that… I have been busy with my schooling, but now my semester is over and I thought I would write a chapter for a Christmas gift for you readers… So, let's not prolong it any longer… **

It's still dark. I fall on the bed and cry.

"Lord, why can't you give me my sight back? I know you took Mary and Adam's as well as everybody else in the blind school, but everybody says it will be different for me. Please Lord; if there is one thing I want, it's my sight." I cry out.

[

Right now, I am sitting in one of my classes. At the blind school Mary and Adam like it for us to keep a journal, so that's what I am doing right now. I am excited because Ma and Pa are coming to see us! They are going to come next week when Laura and Albert have a break from school. There is a shuffle next to me. A light, cool hand is put on mine.

"Carrie, Mary wants me to go upstairs with you and help you pack." Hester Sue says.

"Pack?" I ask.

"Yes, your Ma and Pa are taking you home with them. Didn't Mary or Adam tell you that?" Hester Sue asks me.

"No." I say as I shake my head no. Hester Sue laughs and she puts her hand on my head.

"Well, you are going home. Charles, Caroline, Laura and Grace will be here tomorrow." Hester Sue states.

"Tomorrow?" I exclaim.

"Yes." Hester Sue says. I jump up and run towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait just a minute." Hester Sue takes my hand. "Where do you think you're going? Be careful."

"Sorry Hester Sue. I have to get upstairs." I exclaim.

"Not this way, come on, I'll help you." Hester Sue helps me up the stairs. When we get to my room I start pulling clothes out of the drawers and set them on the bed. I am sure I have the biggest smile in Minnesota. I can feel it.

"Now child, don't go so fast and wear yourself out." Hester Sue says.

"Yes ma'am." I reply. Hester Sue chuckles and walks out the door and closes it behind her.

[

When Ma, Pa, Laura, Grace and Albert get to the Blind School, we are getting lunch. Somebody comes up behind me and puts their hand on my shoulder.

"Hi." I say and they stay silent. "Who are you?" I ask. He or she remains silent. "Mary?" I ask wearily. I hear Mary laugh. "Albert, quit teasing Carrie." Mary says.

"Albert?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's me." Albert hugs me from behind.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"We're right here Carrie." Ma says. I stand up and turn towards her voice. She runs over and hugs me. "Oh Carrie, how we have all missed you!" Ma exclaims.

"I've missed you too." I say and then Pa grabs me and hugs me tightly. "I love you Pa."

"I love you too Carrie." Pa says.

"Carrie, Grace wants to hug you." Laura states. I hear her walk across the floor and soon I feel Grace's arms around my neck. I hold her in a hug close to my body.

"Oh Grace." I say. Grace climbs out of my arms, grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. When we finally stop Grace opens the door and it hits me in the back of the head. I close my eyes and touch my head. When I open my eyes I can see the stairs. I see Ma, Pa, Laura, Mary, and Adam down the hall. I look to see where Grace went. I go to the door and she is about to toddle right underneath a wagon that was going past.

"Grace!" I exclaim as I run toward her and get her just in time that the wagon doesn't hurt her. I carry her up to the steps of the blind school. I put her down because Ma, Pa, Laura, Mary, Adam, Albert and Hester Sue are outside.

"Carrie, how did you know Grace was out there? Your Pa and I didn't even realize she was outside." Ma says.

"I got my sight back Ma! When Grace opened the door it me and then I was able to see again." I explain. Albert and Laura hug me first.

"That's great! Now you can come back to school with us." Laura exclaims.

"Well I don't know. Hester Sue, Adam and Mary are all really great teachers." I say.

"Carrie, you should go back to your school in Walnut Grove. It sounds like they missed you." Hester Sue says.

"Carrie, you are my little sister and I love you very much, but I think you should go back and try out your old school again." Mary says. Ma hugs me and cries.

"I am just glad Carrie's alright." Ma states.

"Me too Ma. Me too."

**The End**

**A/N: This may not be the ideal ending, but I hope you liked it. MERRY CHRISTMAS. God Bless You this Christmas Season! **


End file.
